Jenny Jones (TV Series)
Jenny Jones is a survivor of the zombie apocalypse with her husband, Morgan Jones and her son, Duane Jones in The Walking Dead. She made her first appearance as a walker in "Days Gone Bye" after she was bitten and succumbed to the infection during the initial outbreak. Her reanimation forced Morgan and Duane to seek refuge in King County, Georgia. Pre-Apocalypse Almost nothing is known about JennyMorgan Jones bio at AMC.com and Morgan's life prior to the outbreak. At some point, Morgan received a tattoo of Jenny on his right arm. However, the tattoo of Jenny bears a remarkable likeness to her walker form. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" It's implied by Morgan that she may have been bitten during a run to retrieve personal items from their house while he was packing survival gear. With Jenny ill, the Jones family were unable to travel and took refuge in an abandoned house belonging to Rick Grimes' neighbors. Jenny was eventually overcome by the fever, died, and became one of the undead. Instead of killing her, Morgan left her to wander the streets of the neighborhood they resided in. As a zombie, Jenny continued wandering around the abandoned neighborhood of King County, Georgia with other undead residents, returning to the house she and her family took refuge in. During Rick's time with Morgan and Duane, he peered through the front door peep hole and watched Jenny approach the porch and attempt to get inside via turning the door knob. Later, after stocking up on guns and ammo at the King County Sheriff's Department and parting ways with Rick, Morgan planned on shooting his undead wife. He took out several zombies from the second story window of the house with a rifle to lure her out into the open. However, once Jenny was in sight, he was still unable to kill her and allowed her to wander off again. Her status is unknown and is assumed to be continuing to wander the streets as a walker. Season 3 "Clear" It is mentioned by Morgan after he regains memory of Rick that while he was down in the cellar getting food, Jenny entered the house that Morgan and Duane were hiding in and was found by Duane. Duane, unable to shoot his mother, is seen by Morgan before Jenny attacks him. Morgan attempts to call attention to his son, who turns around on his undead mother. Jenny then pounces and bites Duane, being shot and killed by Morgan. Duane then succumbs to the bite and turns, leaving Morgan in a mentally unstable state. Death Killed By *Infection During the family's evacuation to head towards Atlanta, Jenny somehow became infected, probably from a bite. Not being able to travel, her husband, Morgan kept her and his family in their house until she was feeling better. She was overwhelmed by the infection, her body shut down, and she died. After an unknown period of time, she reanimated as a walker and roamed the streets. At one point, Morgan tried to kill her by shooting her but could not work up the courage to do so. *Morgan Jones (Zombified) After Jenny pounces on Duane and bites him, Morgan finally makes the decision to shoot his reanimated wife. Relationships Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 1 Season 3 312. "Clear" (mentioned) Trivia *Jenny is credited as "Morgan's Wife." *She may be reference to the Comic Series, in which Morgan cannot kill his son, after he becomes infected. References Jones, Jenny Jones, Jenny Jones, Jenny Jones, Jenny Jones, Jenny